Désaxer
by BukSway
Summary: Le corps d'un shinobi est une arme. Présence de yaoi. OS


**Disclaimer : **je ne possède que l'idée, et encore…  
**Thème :** le corps d'un shinobi est une arme.  
**Genre :** drabble mutant, ninja, du cul et des obscénités en tout genre  
**Warning :** yaoi **  
Note : **aux planètes qui n'en sont pas, et gloire à master ! 

**Désaxer **

Naruto était en train de besogner furieusement alors que les yeux noirs le fixaient sans paraître le voir. Où étaient-ils donc perdus ?  
Naruto ferma les siens et plongea sa tête dans le cou pâle et en sueur de Sasuke. Il avait envie de mordre dans cette chair salée mais il savait que s'il s'accordait cette fantaisie il se retrouverait encastré dans le mur - s'il ne passait pas au travers.  
Il tentait désespérément de ne penser à rien, rien d'autre que l'étroitesse qui l'emprisonnait, rien d'autre qu'à l'onde qui le transperçait par faibles vibrations.  
Naruto savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser envahir par l'image de ces yeux vides, de ce regard sans relief, comme désincarné.

Naruto s'était toujours imaginé que, dans n'importe quelle situation, Sasuke resterait Sasuke, un entêté, arrogant et fier que se battrait jusqu'au bout.  
Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que ce Sasuke puisse laisser quelqu'un faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait, ne lui adressant qu'un regard lointain, vaguement intéressé.

Naruto décida de changer d'angle d'attaque par une subtile coordination du genou droit et des hanches, accélérant également le rythme. La faible vibration prit autant de vigueur que les ailes d'un oiseau mort.  
Aucun changement notable sur l'impassible visage de Sasuke. Naruto commençait à être agacé par cette passivité de celui qui ni ne donne, ni ne prend, qui se contente d'être là et encore.  
En outre ses cuisses largement écartées n'avaient rien de lascif.  
Naruto abhorrait plus que tout cette attitude.

Il était franchement déconcerté ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres du vieil ermite pervers, rien à voir avec ce que les hommes racontaient dans les onsen, rien à voir avec ce que les femmes racontaient dans les onsen - rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait que cela soit : deux corps vivants cherchant le plaisir l'un dans l'autre dans une délirante frénésie.

Naruto avait plus ou moins imaginé que le sexe s'apparentait au combat. Un combat des corps vers l'extase, ne penser à rien, seulement au prochain coup ; esquiver, riposter, encaisser. Danser avec la mort.  
Ici non plus il ne pensait pas vraiment ; ici non plus il s'efforçait de n'être concentré que sur le besoin de soulager cette tension.  
Cette tension qui se ramollissait. Il y avait un problème. L'autre corps était trop moite, trop froid, trop flasque, il avait la contenance une grenouille en hiver.  
Un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, Naruto se retira. Il était inutile de continuer.

Il observa du coin de l'œil Sasuke se lever et se recouvrir de son kimono, sans prendre la peine de le refermer.  
Naruto ne trouvait plus rien de désirable à ce corps, largement exposé. Il en était même écœuré.  
Il enfila lui-même rapidement pantalon et t-shirt.  
Sasuke brisa le silence sans cacher le ton moqueur.  
- Et bien, Uzumaki Naruto ce n'était pas fameux pour –  
- La ferme, l'interrompit Naruto.  
- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
- Mais la ferme !  
Un rire cruel claqua contre les murs pourpres.  
- Vas-y, marre-toi ! Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort !  
Sa voix était haineuse.  
- Qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi, au juste ? railla Sasuke en croisant les bras.  
- Un peu de participation ? C'est trop te demander ? Autant baiser avec un cadavre !  
- Paie-toi une prostituée dans ce cas, ça te changera.  
- Vas te faire foutre, connard !  
- C'est déjà fait. Ah, non, tu n'es même pas allé jusqu'au bout.  
- A qui la faute ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- LA FAUTE A QUI ?  
- Tu perds ton sang froid. Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus.  
- Qui voudrait revenir, bâtard ?

Naruto prit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre aux murs pourpres, provoquant une envolée tentaculaire de poussière.  
Sasuke se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre afin d'en baisser le store, il pivota sur lui-même et rejoignit l'unique fauteuil, défoncé, dans lequel il s'installa. Il profita de la paisible pénombre pour laisser ses yeux reposer.  
Il était en avance - n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Attendre ici ou ailleurs, peu lui importait. Son rendez-vous avec Naruto n'était que dans une demi-heure.

Un jour, dans un mouvement de colère, Naruto lui avait hurlé qu'il allait le baiser. Sasuke s'était tu et y avait réfléchi. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion encore moins le désir, sa réponse avait donc été de la pure provocation. Naruto avait paru au bord de l'apoplexie mais avait eu tôt fait de répondre au défi.  
Plus tard, dans cette même chambre, Sasuke s'était allongeait sur le dos, sur ce lit en face de lui, et avait laissé Naruto faire. Cela n'avait pas été long.

Naruto était parti mais il finit par revenir.  
Il était revenu à chaque fois, immanquable à l'appel bien que leurs rapports se déroulassent immuablement de la même manière.  
Sasuke se mettait en position, toujours la même, et attendait. Naruto s'exécutait, faisait ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Et tout ceci amusait énormément Sasuke.  
L'homme qui n'abandonnait jamais, l'homme à l'aura péniblement lumineuse, qui était allé jusqu'en Enfer pour le chercher, cet être tellement exceptionnel, perdait fatalement tous ses moyens face à la réalité.  
Sasuke avait depuis longtemps mis en annexe toutes les fonctions de son corps qui ne se rapportaient pas au combat, qui ne pouvaient tuer.

Il se réjouissait de la couleur qu'avait pris Naruto, un gris presque translucide. La couleur de celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir, encore et toujours. Il les trouvait pitoyables, ses yeux bleus, anonymes, qui avaient _perdus_.  
Et cela le divertissait sombrement.

Si Naruto avait été un peu plus intelligent, il ne serait pas revenu après la première fois. Il ne reviendrait pas encore cette fois pour perdre définitivement toute couleur, parce que Sasuke recommencerait son jeu éternellement et il s'en amuserait sans remord, puisqu'il n'était qu'une arme froide et mortelle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces ; il venait de sentir une présence derrière la porte.

**FIN**


End file.
